Tetsu Hon Iron Book
by JM0505
Summary: After a fight, something happened... Gajeelx Levy
1. A sentence he can't take

A/N: My first Gajeel and Levy fan fic! Yay! XD Yeah, I'm really busy but my brain is prone to short term memory loss so I really need to put the words in… Oh, and I'm deeply sorry for some grammar mistakes there, the truth is it's my weakness, especially in the freaking tenses! I hate my incompetence in English. I love to write and I'm always trying to reread for errors (sigh) yet there are mistakes that I didn't notice. I should take English class again. Oh.. "Tetsu Hon" literally means "Iron Book" I have a Japanese dictionary so I merged them…

A tall, dark skinned man saw the sight of Magnolia. His nose smells a horrible feeling in it. He wants to go back to the guild to talk to his book worm to apologize, of what happened a few days ago.

"_Why can't I go?" Levi shouted at the Iron Dragonslayer in the back of the guild._

"_You can't go, you're weak and small!" hearing that from him made her ticked. _(I know you're worried to her but you chose the wrong words, Gajeel-kun…)

"_I… I want to be stronger… Let me come with you," begging him. She is too cute and adorable to ignore her, yet…_

"_Just stay in the guild, shorty."_

"… _You never tag me along in your missions! After a mission you are going to another one! It's making me lonely, so this time, I want to come."_

"_This is an A-Rank mission for God's sake! You're too weak in that mission!"_

"_Why are you saying that I'm weak? You're telling me that I can't help you in battle? That I'm not reliable enough?" It's very rare to see Levy McGarden irritated._

"_YES! You're a short weakling! Now shut up and go back to the guild! Don't go on missions without my permission!" A loud slap across his face was heard. Gajeel turned around and left. Levi runs back to the guild, crying. His anger subsided when he got outside city limits, remembered all the things he said. He knew that he hurt Levy._

When he goes inside the guild, he must be ready.

He kicked the door (It's his grand entrance), he smells salt, a lot of them. Why is the guild crying? What happened?

As the members saw him, they just kept silent, Jet and Droy launches an attack at him. But Master stops them. The two restrained themselves. Gajeel glanced at the little master, he too, is crying. There is really something going on.

Master placed two things on the ground. One is Levy's bag, it's her favorite bag, and he must not forget what she likes because that's a part of her. He loves her because she's Levy. The bag is ripped and very dirty. He can't track her scent in the guild too.

The last item jolts his wholeness. His heartbeat escalates. His body got numb.

It's her orange headband, her most favorite and a trademark of her… It was stained by a lot of blood.

"Levy's gone…"

The never ending cliffhanger-like scene! XD Thank you for reading! Hehe… Oh, I made a NaLu story too, "White Color". Now, back to programming (Visual Basic 6.0 for my system)…


	2. I Always Adore You

Yay! Chapter 2! I also do White Color simultaneously, so here! XD Sorry for the grammar mistakes you might encounter. There is a reference here from one of my favorite fan fics "Secret Santa" by Corrose and A Year Brings Changes by adamski. Edit: Wah… I got mixed up! The train scene is from the White Color, ToT, my mind is not working right, sorry about that..

* * *

There is a big ruckus in Magnolia; the whole Fairy Tail is on panic. "Gajeel! Calm down!" is the screams from them. Gajeel got insane, steel scales are formed in his whole body, destroying buildings almost half of Magnolia.

_("My little shorty… She's gone… It's my fault… My fault!")_ His arm steel sword obliterates bigger buildings until he saw the library, Levy's favorite place.

He remembers meeting with her in the library, he saw a paper with writings of ancient dragon language. It says, "I'm going to meet the Iron Dragonslayer named Gajeel, he was in the other guild before. But he's a nice person despite the appearance… He saved me a lot of times; he is trying hard to earn the trust of the guild. But I trust him already… I kind of… like him…"

The last sentence stabbed him real hard. Out of all girls, this cute, little bookworm likes him? He kept the note as he went inside the library. Seeing her smile like that, if anyone hurts that smile, he'll rip them to dust.

His form got to normal and faints.

"That guild is on the move…" Makarov said as he sips his tea, staring at Gajeel. Mirajane saw a feather pen hanging on his wall. It's the pen that Levy gave him last Christmas.

* * *

Several memories of Levy flashed on his mind. He saw a festive celebration and Levy wearing Christmas clothes, damn; he wanted to hold those slender hips. He saw her giving a gift to him, a scarf that she made. The scent is overflowing in the scarf. His most favorite scent, then, New Year's came, Levy and him are watching fireworks at the roof. Her childish laughs and amazement delights him a lot. Valentine's Day, he gave a black puppy-like to her, seeing her happy and cuddling the pup made him blush. She named it after him, Gajeel chan. After her death, he and Pantherlily took care of it. Her death… The memories transitioned, it became nightmares. The scene is the part that she got beaten up by him and saw himself pinning Levy at the tree. He sweats a lot, he tried to stop himself. He saw the whole guild got "decorated" by steel poles. His home now, he destroyed it before. The worst of all is Levy's orange headband stained by blood.

"LEVY!" he screamed. He is panting hard, sweat dripping down; he realized he is in the hospital. His super hearing and smelling abilities detect Master and Mirajane talking outside.

"It seems a hidden dark guild is back, Phantom Lord," Gajeel got stunned by the news and the next one froze him "And they are responsible for Levy's death".

* * *

Now back to my school work… Tomorrow is my defense day and after that I'll take a long nap before posting chapters. Thanks for reading!


	3. Language of Lovers

Wow… Chapter 3, sorry for the mistakes you might encounter here. Well, I'm taking a little rest then back to work.

* * *

Before he got pissed off, Juvia came inside; he restrained himself from destroying stuff again. She carries the orange headband but it was cleaned. Gajeel snatched the headband from her and holds it next to his chest.

"Gajeel-kun… I saw this on her bag," she gave him her diary, a yellow diary with an illustration of a dragon and a bird on it. Coincidentally, the dragon is engraved in metal. It calmed him down. Juvia left as Gajeel opens the diary. It's all written in ancient dragon language. Maybe because it's a rare and old language that a very _few _people understand and that includes him.

_Diary Entry 10_

_ Gajeel and I having the first date, I'm so nervous… ^^ we ate in an Italian restaurant, many people disappeared seeing Gajeel there… XD I can feel he is nice and warm inside… It's cute when he is eating spoons and forks (not using them to eat)…_

That date definitely he doesn't want to forget. He is so nervous that time since he doesn't want to break her trust to him… never.

_Diary Entry 13_

_ Uhm… I gave Gajeel a kiss from saving me from some robbers. He really beat them up to the point that they gave their money to him. ^^''_

He is still watching them until now. He makes rounds in the whole town to make sure that Levy is safe. She found it out sooner when she saw him following then hiding under the bras and panties in the undergarments dept.

("Damn, I want her to wear that butterfly bra to her… Or… some metal bra and panties?") He blushed and his nose bleeds so hard imagining the bookworm wearing _his _preferences.

_Diary Entry 15_

_ Gajeel is staying beside me at my room, I got sick and Lucy is on a mission, Gajeel came when I woke up. I saw him trying to cook some stew. I never knew he cooks well._

That is one of Gajeel's innermost secrets. He cooks. He became happy and proud when Levy is amazed at the special stew he cooked only just for her. He never cooked it for someone else, not even Lily.

_Diary Entry 34_

_ Gajeel left again… I wanted to come but he always says no, or he leaves very early. It makes me a little lonely but I know after this, he promised he will take me to the library._

Guilt stabs him. He didn't bring her to the library because the whole guild celebrates his return by bringing in one of the most notorious groups in the whole Magnolia. Levy is happy that he came back but seemed quiet that day.

_Diary Entry 40_

_ He left again… I miss him so much; I wanted to be with him, he even didn't mention what are the missions he had taken. I don't know why he is very busy with these missions. He didn't visit my house this week. Maybe he doesn't love me no more? Wha! I must not doubt to him!_

He is glad that Levy still trust him in this entry but the next one is turns his eyes into ashes.

_Diary Entry 59_

_ I asked him in front this time for me to come with him. But he said the quest is difficult to me. He doesn't trust me anymore! I'm not that reliable in his eyes. I think he barely knows me anymore. Telling me to stay in the guild, hah! Tomorrow, I will take my quest, an S Rank, to retrieve an ancient dragon book. I'll prove to him I'm strong! I'll make him eat his words._

WHAT? She went on an S rank mission? He really wants to eat his words, maybe with the help from her, since she is a Script mage after all. He really needs to pack up and finish the mission for her. He must avenge her from that guild.

("I want to do something right for my little bookworm… Those bastards…")

Phantom Lord will pay big time…

* * *

(sigh) Wow, chapter 3 already? Oh, the metal undergarments have a reference too; I just can't remember what fan fic it is. The chapter/episode where Natsu stole the S rank is one reference here too… But Levy seems to convince Makarov to let her do the mission alone. That's the power of love! Gajeel seem understand her language… I think. XD (since Valentine's Day is coming) Well, thanks for reading!


	4. You both Sure Are Stubborn

I'm the technical guru in my project, which is a website; I plan to put a yellow theme since it is a flower website. I'm having trouble with the padding and margin, any tips? XD Sorry for the mistakes you might encounter, I wrote the draft of this chapter along with the new chapter of White Color at 3:00 am so I can type it straight.

* * *

Gajeel escaped Fairy Tail when Master Makarov told him to rest for a few days. But as you know in male dragon slayers, he doesn't have the patience in this crucial situation. As he leaves the city of Magnolia, he saw a scrap of paper flying around, it has ancient dragon language.

It made him surprised since Levy had a habit of writing stuff then rips them off and let the paper fly.

He knew she loves freedom, she likes birds after all. She wants to fly along with them, she always say that when they are together and staring at the sky. In these ripped papers, he gets a clue on how to make her happy or what she is thinking.

In the note:

_"I left Magnolia now; I will travel by train then head east. I also carry my books too. I'm taking a different route from what Gajeel usually take. I don't want him to find out that I escaped. I already told him thousand times that U don't want to get locked down, like birds in the cage. Just he waits! I'll prove to him I'm strong too! So he'll take me to his missions!_

Gajeel felt guilty again, he is often visited by this emotion nowadays. He always knew she wanted freedom but he wants her safe. Not like a bird that got shot down by a hunter, just what he did when they first met. He really wanted to bring her to his missions too, but he can't take the risk of losing her. He always knew despite her cute, angelic appearance, she had the brain of a mischievous devil.

So adorable.

He hopes seeing flying papers again; he believed that he will encounter many of them in this journey, so he will have clues of what happened to Levy.

He felt something moving on the bush; he is alert and readies his weapon, as he went closer…

"You really had the balls to disobey Master's rules huh?" It's his cat, Lily.

"WHA? What are you doing here? Who is taking care of Gajeel chan?" surprised, angry and worried to Gajeel chan at the same time.

"First, Gajeel chan is on the hands of Juvia, I told her the instructions on how to take care of him, second, Master knew you went away so I'm here to…"

"Bring me back there? You know me, Lily…"

"Yeah, I knew you are stubborn to escape and not finishing me sentence. So he sent me here to check you up and be your partner in this mission."

"Go back to the guild, Lily."

"You said the same sentence to Levy, remember? You just don't know how lonely and sad that time…"

Guilty visits him again and this time, he felt the pain in his heart. All of the statements are true.

"I know you're going to destroy your former guild." Lily stated.

Bingo. Smart cat. He really is in whole package.

"Let's go kill those who hurt my Levy."

Mirajane cleaning the glasses in the counter. "Master, are you sure you let Gajeel go there?"

"He is a stubborn child. Even I can't stop him, he really loves Levy dearly. He is blaming himself of what happened to her. It's personal, so I let him be. But I sent Lily, just in case…"

* * *

Her peaceful eyes opened up. She saw a familiar ceiling, those elegant engrave of angels, and it is very familiar… When she gets up, what the hell? How did she end up here? It's her old room.

She went to the window, and saw her hometown, with so many people and words literally together. A man using "Fly" to fly, a woman in the restaurant use "Cook" to cook food.

She is back to her home that she loved and hate.

Script Kingdom.

"Oh, Princess Levy, you're awake. The King is summoning you downstairs."

* * *

What a shift of story, hehehe… This is a different story from the text message but I merged them together. Also I'm making a NaLu story, "White Color".


	5. Stupid Deal supposed to be Gajeel

Been very busy, so I don't know if I'm able to post some chapters, but I already wrote some.

* * *

Levy wears elegant clothes and went downstairs.

"Yes, Father?"

"I'm glad you're back, Levy… My daughter."

Typical, don't get fooled by his appearance and kindness.

"Why did you run away, Levy, to go join that inhumane and disgusting guild?"

She clenched her fists. ("Fairy Tail is a good guild; this IS the inhumane place being handled by a disgusting person…")

"Anyway." the King continued. "We will make preparations for an important event."

* * *

Gajeel is travelling by train. How he missed the times that Levy and him are going on a vacation and she is staring at the window with a gentle gaze.

She is so lonely in every action and emotion she makes, it makes him want to move.

If she is happy, he'll try his all to make that smile last longer. If sad or hurt, he will tear them to shreds.

He saw a floating paper on the window. Another clue?

He opens the window and grabs it.

* * *

"_Now the adventure begins! I kind of missed Gajeel a lot, but he is just listening to himself, he'd always been. I don't know if he misses me while he is on a mission, or if he still knows what I like. I still fell loneliness, well, I have no one to cling to it's just myself here. I'm seeing Death Valley now."

* * *

_

Oh, shit, Death Valley used to be one of the main headquarters of Phantom Lord.

Now, on his mind regarding the letter, one, he missed her like crazy, it pains him a lot whenever he had missions. That's why he wanted to finish it quickly so he can get home to Levy. Two, he had a secret list of what Levy likes and what he observed to her (Gajeel had a lot of innermost secrets) Three, what he hate the most, is seeing Levy lonely.

"Gajeel, we have arrived."

* * *

"We're going to have partnership with a guild, Levy," the King stated.

"In exchange our protection and to enhance popularity of our kingdom, I managed to have a deal with Phantom Lord for you to marry the strongest member there. But they said they need to fetch him up first."

WHAT? An arrangement marriage to someone in Phantom Lord?

"You're making a big mistake! Dealing with Phantom Lord is not an easy matter!"

"How dare you speak such immoral language? You will marry him no matter what! They wanted the magic inside our kingdom. We can make them weak… I'm not stupid enough to follow the deal." exclaimed.

"What if… I have a person who is more capable and strong than the guy I'm arranged with?"

"He must defeat the whole guild and me to let you go."

"You are dismissed, Levy… Prepare for the meeting between you two anytime soon."

Levy went outside the room. She wanted to hurt him that badly.

("I wonder where Gajeel is now… I hope he knows I'm gone…") contrary to her past diary entries, that she doesn't want him to find her, now is the opposite.

("I need you, Gajeel…")

* * *

The show I'm watching right now is so gross… XD well, back to programming… Thanks for the reviewers! R & R! Thanks for reading!


	6. Pleasant Greeting From the Iron Dragon

Hello everyone! I think I'm having writer's block already DX… I need to relax my head for a while, ugh; I have a chance that I will fail at school… DX I hate my negativity! Why am I not a programmer! XD

Levy saw Gajeel harshly putting her in a cage.

"Ga… Gajeel! Let me go! Let me out of here!"

Gajeel just grins and walks away.

"Gajeel! Gajeel!" he turned the lights off. It's very dark and she dislikes it a lot.

"Gajeel… Gajeel! Don't leave me," crying her eyes out, all she heard was his sinister laugh.

"Gajeel!"

Levy woke up, panting pretty hard, she starts to cry.

("Gajeel… Please come and save me…)

Gajeel twitched. He is worried about Levy.

They saw the big building in horizon, the headquarters of Phantom Lord.

"Time to kick ass…"

Levy wondered who that guy that she is arranged with. It's impossible if it's Gajeel. She imagines of Gajeel proposing to her to be his wife, she blushed a lot. But, she is here without him.

Gajeel went inside. The members greeted him.

"Welcome back Kurogane Gajeel!"

He just smirked at them.

"Nice to be back huh… Yeah, this is my cat, Lily."

The Exceed remained silent.

Did Gajeel remain as a member of Phantom Lord after joining Fairy Tail?

"Don't greet me happily… Who is the new master here?"

The members just looked at each other.

"We don't have a master, but we wanted you as the new one."

WHAT!

Natsu got bored in the guild with no one to "play" with. Gray is eating franks with Juvia as usual. ("This exhibitionist is really sappy and sucks!") He just sighed.

"Luce! Let's follow Gajeel!"

"Natsu, he is on a mission, can't you just live for one day without a fight?"

The master heard their conversation.

"You can go if you like, seemed that you're lonely without Gajeel and Levy," he smiled.

"Yosh! Luce, pack some things and we'll meet at the guild alright?" grins as he goes outside to ready his stuff. Well, Lucy had no choice but to go along, right?

Mirajane just giggles at the situation.

("Master got so worried he sent Natsu to aid them. He really treats him as his children,")

As he turns around, his arm forms a long steel pole and smashes them.

"I came here to destroy this guild, not to be your leader!"

"Please, Gajeel… We know the little blue haired girl where she is! We know you used her as bait, remember!"

Levy… Until now, he regretted doing that incident to her. The orange headband flashed to his mind and rose his anger up.

"YOU KILLED HER!" his other arm became a chainsaw and starts to wreck stuff.

"We made that up so you would come here!" They tried to explain but he ignored it, they tried to avoid his fast attacks.

"I don't care what excuse you're going to say!" he doesn't care if he destroyed this guild and kill all the people here. He just wants to avenge her death.

Levy is very lonely. She never thought she'd be back here again.

She took out her only book that is with her after that battle, her favorite headband and her diary is gone.

It is the book Gajeel gave on her birthday.

She browsed the pages… and saw a letter written in ancient dragon language.

It was a very old dragon language it's the first time she saw that type of symbols. She can feel intense magic from it.

"Princess Levy," the maid knocks the door. Much to the interruption, she just closed the book.

"The King is summoning you,"

The Phantom Lord magic-driven telephone is ringing. All of the members are calming Gajeel down while Lily is just drinking eggnog on a table.

As the member answers the phone, their secret spy camera is lit up, to see the real-time conversation. They are not taking chances on following the deal either, what's the point of them calling a dark guild if they follow the rules?

"Hello… King McGarden,"

All of them stopped, including Gajeel, that surname rings a bell…

"Have you fetched your 'prince'?" the King spoke in the other line.

"Uh… Yes, your Majesty, he just arrived recently, is the Princess ready?"

"Oh, yes, she is here in the room too, that is splendid, my daughter Levy will be pleasured to meet your 'prince'.

Gajeel heard her name and looked up the screen.

It is true, he saw Levy with a yellow gown. He can't believe it, is he dreaming? His bookworm is still alive?

"Princess… Levy?"

Hah, done! Anyway, thanks to the reviewers, I always read the reviews, it really makes me happy! XD Thank you for letting me smile after an exhausting day. School is hell. I might write the other chapters later. R & R! Thanks for reading!


	7. Prince Gajeel

I'm sorry I just updated this, I'm pretty busy and the only story I am able to write is the White Flower. I'm having a hectic schedule so I'm sorry. DX

* * *

Gajeel saw himself wearing the Phantom Lord Attire emperor-style, in front of the mirror.

He had no choice but to comply in order to see his Levy.

* * *

News had spread all across the country about the meeting of Prince Gajeel of Phantom Lord and Princess Levy of the Script Kingdom.

Lucy is very happy that her best friend is alive but Natsu burned the newspaper.

"That bastard…"

* * *

Master kept quiet about the news.

"Master, what are we going to do about this?" Mirajane asked. He just sighed.

"I know Gajeel had an explanation to this," ("Go back here with Levy or else Natsu will drag you here")

* * *

But Levy didn't know about the news because she is locked down. All of the royal servants ready for the preparations for their meeting with the "Prince" tomorrow.

She missed Gajeel. What they usually do in this type of day is strolling in the park, feeding the stray birds. She didn't know at first that Gajeel likes in a quiet place, sort of a nature lover.

She only stares at the love birds beside the window. Levy sighed.

("I hope Gajeel is not doing anything stupid")

* * *

"Natsu, you know Gajeel enjoys being in Fairy Tail… There must be a reason why he became the Master," Happy flying beside him.

"I don't care… I'll teach him a lesson so hard he'll forget Phantom Lord," ("I have beaten your ass before and I will do it again!")

* * *

The day of the meeting…

Natsu saw the Phantom Lord headquarters.

"Time to kick the idiot," Natsu grins.

On the Script Kingdom, there is a big feast on the courtyard; Levy readies herself, wearing the cute blue gown, her curly hair tied up. She sighed. She goes down the stairs slowly.

The King is delighted to see his daughter, but Levy isn't.

The servants opened the main door, saw the familiar figure. Her face is covered in shock. The "Prince's" spiky long hair and the muscular body is very familiar to her. Her whole body shaking, ("Why he is in Phantom Lord!")

He saw her, it is true. She survived, she is alive. He saw her angelic face, she looked very gorgeous in a princess gown. She deserved to be called Princess Levy. He tried not to hug her, kiss her and apologize fast, his composure prevails. He is very happy but will she accept his apology?

Her fists clenched.

("Jerk!") Her shock earlier is overlapped by anger when her mind is on control again.

"Meet Prince Redfox, the Master and Prince in Phantom Lord Guild!" the King exclaimed.

* * *

Waah! Done! DX R & R! Thanks for reading! Yeah, even I don't really know why Gajeel had the title of the Prince, but it might be a get up of the plan, or they made the title to match to Levy. XD


	8. I'm Done

Sorry for the long, long idle. I have to finish the White Color DX

* * *

It is really her. She really deserved to be called Princess. She is really beautiful to his eyes.

It is him. How dare he betray Fairy Tail! He is not the person she knew anymore.

"How splendid this is! My daughter, meet Prince Gajeel,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess," Gajeel kneel and bowed down and kissed her hand. Gajeel had gone through painstaking training in how to be a gentleman much to his disgust. But he'll do anything for his Levy.

But Gajeel saw her irritant face.

"Where are your manners, Levy!" the King scolded her. Gajeel now knew this isn't a good place for her. He must bring her back to Fairy Tail, her only home.

The two are in the guest room where Gajeel will stay. They are left alone to get to know each other. He hugs her tight. But she pushed him away. Now questions and answers start…

"Why did you take an S-Rank mission?" Gajeel asked seriously.

"Why did you betray Fairy Tail?" she asks angrily.

"I didn't betray Fairy Tail," he answered straightforward. "This is my plan,"

"How can being the Master of the Phantom Lord be a plan?" Levy asked with anger tone.

"I told you to stay in the guild,"

"I know I'm weak, but I don't want to follow your petty orders!"

"And you didn't follow it and look at your situation now,"

"How this is my fault? If you let me in your missions this will never happen!"

"I'm working hard for our future! I don't want to risk anything again!"

"But this future is not working out! We're done!" Levy went outside the guest room and cry in her room.

The Iron dragon slayer is shocked. Levy broke up with him.

He covered his face as he sits on the bed. But traces of droplets on his hands are appearing.

Dinner is served. The two remained quiet while eating.

"Tomorrow will be the rehearsals of your wedding,"

"Now Levy, be a good princess and don't run away. I ordered the soldiers on code red until the end of the wedding," the King warned her.

It ticked Levy. Same as Gajeel.

Gajeel just want Levy to be free, even if they broke up. He wants her happy, clenching her too much pains him more.

* * *

Natsu saw the sight of the Script Kingdom.

"Wow…" Lucy is amazed at Levy's home town.

They approached the castle, but the security so tight.

"Lucy, I smell Levy and Gajeel in here, we have to get inside," Natsu said as they were hiding in the bushes.

Lucy summoned Virgo.

"Your punishment, Hime?" Virgo appeared.

"What punishment? Anyway, can you make costumes for servants in the Script Kingdom?"

"Yes, Hime…" a glow of light encircles Virgo and patterned servant clothes are done.

Virgo disappears, Lucy and Natsu goes along with the new recruits of servants and passed inside.

The two saw Levy and Gajeel, silent at each other in the garden.

"There is something wrong with them," Lucy whispered.

When they supposed to approach the two, they separate ways.

"It seemed to be a love quarrel," Lucy analyzed the situation.

"Love quarrel? Is that a disease?" Natsu dumbly asks. Lucy whacks him on the head.

"They had a fight… We have to split, I go to Gajeel, and you go to Levy. We need to know what's going on to get them back together, we have to escape, but seeing this will be quite hard,"

Natsu gave her thumbs up.

They went to their designated places.

* * *

Gajeel passed by the King's room and his enhanced senses heard their conversation.

"At last, at the wedding, we'll kill that disgusting guild by putting explosive magic around it,"

The advisors gasp. "What about Princess Levy?"

"She'll go along with them," Gajeel's eyes widened.

"We'll put a barrier around them. She's the reason why I will not get all of the treasure from the McGarden family! Her pitiful dead parents put the deed all to her!"

Gajeel's face darkened and continued walking towards his room.

("Bastard… How dare he… plan to hurt my angel…")

* * *

(sigh) Done with the chapter! Thanks for reading!


	9. Marriage of the Dragon and the Bookworm

A few chapters then this fan fic will end. DX Omakes, maybe I will make some, hehe…

* * *

In Gajeel's room, Lucy knocks…

In Levy's room, Natsu knocks…

Both opened their doors and saw their guild mates.

* * *

"Natsu? Why are you here?" Levy let him inside.

"This is a dangerous place, Levy, I smell foul here… Why you had a fight with Gajeel?"

"I don't understand… I worked hard for her…" Gajeel grumbled. Lucy understands now.

"Yet… Levy wants only you… She doesn't want to fell loneliness… That's why she's like that…"

* * *

"What? You and Gajeel are going to marry next week?" Natsu shocked.

Levy just nods. "But… I don't understand why he joined Phantom Lord,"

* * *

"Gajeel, you shouldn't join Phantom Lord again. You broke her trust!" Lucy got a little angry.

"I… have to! The guild and I have a deal that they will let me see Levy… But I have to save her from here, I heard the King, he will blow up this place without caring to Levy,"

* * *

"Maybe he… has a reason," Natsu become serious.

"I know Gajeel is a jerk and I got mad at him when I heard he joined but I know Gajeel will never do that for petty reasons. Since I know to him now, Fairy Tail is his home," Natsu smiled. Levy just nods. But still, Levy is not convinced.

* * *

The next day, rehearsals for the wedding… While Gajeel and Levy are practicing the speech and the arrangement of events, Natsu and Lucy are doing their tasks after gathering information last night.

"He said he'll blow up the place," Lucy thinking. Then…

"Ah! You find the explosives that they might use; I'll find a secret route for us to escape at the wedding day,"

* * *

Still, the engaged couple is not speaking to each other. Levy's irritation is written all over her face, yet she managed to smile.

Because of being absent-minded, Levy accidentally slips but Gajeel catches her.

"Are… Are you alright?" Gajeel is being polite and trying to be gentleman.

"I'm fine…" her irritation almost to the limit. "I need a break," Levy requested, Gajeel lets go of her hips.

Darn, her hips are perfect, he really wanted to feel to it forever but he must not ruin her mood much longer.

* * *

Natsu smelled gunpowder when he passed by some flower stands for the wedding. He followed them.

At the back of the wedding stage, Lucy sneaked in and summoned Virgo.

* * *

While Levy is in her room, the King went in and slapped her. She stumbled on the ground.

"I didn't say you can take a break! Don't keep the Prince waiting! Go and continue the rehearsal, you scoundrel!"

Levy is used to all of their pain. Hell, Gajeel's punches before she pinned to the tree is a lot worse than this.

The King left and Lily saw the scene.

* * *

Wedding Day has come.

Levy is wearing a yellow dress, with a lot of flowers and ribbons to it. Her hair is tied up and she holds a white rose bouquet.

She is supposed to be happy, right? It is her wedding day but he doesn't know if he's the right person or if this is the right opportunity. Yet, why she is sad and miserable?

"Wow, you look very beautiful, Princess Levy," Lucy in awe. "It's time,"

Levy nods and went downstairs.

("Just you wait, Levy. I'll help you bust out of here,")

* * *

He never thought he will go face to face with a priest, with the woman she loves. But, he doesn't know if the woman still loves him. He had the feeling, she will not be happy. But he must do this.

"Yo… Let's go," Natsu said with Lily.

"Wow, you're the only servant who doesn't say politeness to royal people," he jokes then smirks.

Wedding bells rang throughout the kingdom but it is announced that it is a private wedding, not the public ceremonies.

All things are set, Gajeel is standing at the end, and all people are anticipating the Redfox - McGarden Wedding.

"Prince Gajeel, will you take Princess Levy as your other half, in brightness and darkness, and in sickness or in health?"

Gajeel closed his eyes. His answer will be a BIG yes.

"I do…"

"Princess Levy, will you take Prince Gajeel as your husband, in brightness and darkness, in sickness or in health?"

Levy doesn't know what to answer. After a few seconds of silence, she spoke because she feel the King Is writing Solid Script to kill her or Gajeel.

"I do, Father,"

"You may now kiss the bride,"

Then, their lips touched with applause from the audience.

* * *

Yay! Congrats to Mr. and Mrs. Redfox! XD I so hope some fluff will happen to this two. But well, it's only a fan girl's request. XD R&R! Thanks for reading!


	10. Dragon in Prince Clothes

Okay, now the wedding is over, time for the reception time. This will be the path to the climax, literature term, not you know… XD

* * *

Reception.

A lot of feast and famous people arrived.

The King leaves in his carriage.

Lucy grabs Levy and went behind the stage,

The King laughs while the sight of the kingdom became smaller and smaller.

"Now, to end this deal," he pulls out a control with one red button on it and he pressed it.

He heard no explosion or screams. But he heard a crash in front of him.

A man in prince clothes.

But his expression is like a predator looking for prey.

Gajeel Redfox.

* * *

Levy and Lucy gets out of the hole Virgo made a few days before.

"Levy… You're safe now,"

"Where's Natsu?"

"He will follow Gajeel,"

"What? They're going to fight the King? He's the most powerful script mage here… He can do forbidden spells!"

"I thought you don't care about Gajeel anymore?" Lucy making Levy guilty and she did.

"I'm… I'm sorry… I still love Gajeel, I'm so… confused," Levy cries.

"Levy, the reason why he did it because he loves you, he wanted you to escape here and be happy. He is sacrificing his life for you… He told me to give this,"

Lucy gave a small box to Levy; she opened it and saw a very gorgeous ring. A rare metal ring with small engraving of a bird and a dragon under a book and there is a lot of small diamonds that make it sparkle like blue stars.

Levy is very shocked in what she saw, she is very touched.

She saw the inscription, 'G&L'

"He worked very hard to get rare materials and work off that ring. He took many missions just to earn money and make that ring for you,"

Levy is sobbing as she wears the ring, accepting that she is his mate.

"He said that alive or dead, he'll be always with you… He's aware that his opponent is powerful but as long as you're safe, he'll do everything he can,"

Levy remained silent. A gigantic explosion was heard, so powerful, even Levy and Lucy stumbled and rolled after the tremor. Levy runs to the site.

"Levy! Don't go there!" Lucy screamed.

"I have to help him! I want to repent my mistakes!"

* * *

Natsu saw the King's guards trying to have foul play in the fight. The guards ready their script magic; the flame dragon slayer went behind them

"Cheaters never win…" he smirks.

* * *

"Iron Dragon Roar!" gust of his magic flew out of his mouth and the King shielded it, yet the impact made him stumble down a couple of yards away.

"I don't have time for this!" the King yelled, write the word "Box". Gajeel got trapped in a steel box, but little he knew, he is the one giving Gajeel's power.

He hears munches until Gajeel ate the whole box.

"You monster!" the King writes the word "Swords" in the air.

"Best description of yourself!" Gajeel dodges his attacks. "You hurt your daughter in many ways; you deserved to be called a monster! I'm going to make her… The happiest princess… That's why I will…" his body became metal. "I will exterminate you,"

Gajeel charges, the King pulls out a black pen and writes "Halt".

Gajeel stopped moving. The King grins, "You worthless scum… You cannot defeat me,"

He wrote the word "Lightning", sparks of light strikes Gajeel.

He wrote "Fireball".

("Shit…") Gajeel is panting and enduring the pain.

He wrote "Swords". Many kinds of swords showed up behind him.

"Shit!" Natsu is beating up the remaining guards and trying to catch up the battle.

Gajeel was hit but his metal skin lessens his damage.

"I will not torture you any longer… Die into dust!"

The King enchants magic and writes the forbidden word in big letters.

DEATH

As the word approaches him…

("Shit… I failed…") Gajeel just closed his eyes. ("I'm sorry… Levy…")

"GAJEEL!"

* * *

Ah, cliffhanger again… XD I hate them and love them at the same time, hehe… Oh yeah, please read "Review This Chapter" too, it's a fan fiction about Natsu and Lucy, so it basically sets on this site, hehe… And they are one of us! They are fan fiction authors now XD… Oh, my master named my brain… Making me a slave again… DX R&R! Thanks for reading!


	11. The Little Angel's Dragon

Okay, the climax! (Literature term) XD

* * *

Big dark smoke surrounded the area as the word collided to Gajeel.

As the smokes fade away, a pair of arms is clinging around Gajeel's shoulders.

His whole being shakes.

He saw his angel, Levy, protected him from the spell. He aids her, her body is getting cold.

"Levy? Levy! Wake up!" Gajeel shakes her a little, her hand touched his cheek.

"I'm…. Sorry…" she whispers, smiling, her hand slowly goes down, but he catches it, putting it on his cheek, her scent is gone, her heartbeat stopped.

Gajeel remained silent, holding the lifeless Levy. He saw the ring in her finger, she accepts his love.

Lucy kneels down as she saw the scene along with the Exceed and Natsu.

They saw Gajeel's face, void expression, completely darkened.

He gives his angel to Natsu and Natsu nods.

"Let's go…" Natsu said.

"But… Natsu…" Lucy said.

"Let's leave him…"

Lucy saw Natsu's serious face. That he knows what Gajeel wanted him to do.

The Natsu team along with Lily runs away from the site.

The King smirks.

"How pathetic she is-" in almost the speed of light, he felt a heavy punch on his face and he flew, landed his face on the dirt.

He caught sight of his opponent, in almost dragon form; he had dragon wings, sharp claws and tough scales. The King became terrified as there is a dangerous aura around the Iron Dragon slayer.

The King wrote "Fly" and escapes.

Gajeel roared and follows him. Not for long, Gajeel is very fast and smacks the King into the ground.

He punches and kicks the King, his attacks are almost invisible to eye.

The King's face is not recognized as the King anymore. The punishment is a lot harsher than the power that he has when he attacked Shadow Gear before and the pain is a lot severe than of what he experienced when Natsu beat him up.

The King is fully paralyzed. His whole body full of all kinds of injuries man can ever imagine.

"Pl… Please… H-have… Mercy," the King pleads.

"Do you have any mercy when you hurt my mate?" Almost the whole kingdom was covered by Gajeel's darkest aura.

"Mr. Redfox… Please stop," a commanding voice was heard. He turned around and saw the magic council.

Instead of stopping, he growls and his fist approaching the poor King's face…

He saw Levy in his memories. The smiling Levy.

He stopped.

"Le… Levy…" his dragon voice echoed around. The Iron dragon loses consciousness.

("My angel…")

* * *

His sight is white. He got up and questioned where he is… And why he felt so weak? His eyes scanned the room and realized… He is in the hospital.

"How's the Iron dragon slayer?" Gajeel saw Master Makarov. His eyes are closed and a little laid back.

"Yo…"

Gajeel didn't respond a word.

"You're pretty brave on defying the council's orders to stop. Mest used his powers to control Levy in your memories."

Still arrogant and cold, "rry…" was heard from his "son".

"Don't worry… The McGarden royal council is abide to pay the damages and the King really is to blame… Don't worry, the members of the magic council now are apes and stupid sometimes but they are not that heartless…"

"Where… Where can I see her?"

"Now… Now, Gajeel… I allowed you to escape before… I'm not letting you ran away reckless again…"

Gajeel didn't like the old man's answer.

"Now… King Redfox, rest more…" Makarov grins to him.

What the hell?

* * *

Yeah, WTH! King Gajeel? The one who doesn't care about the rules be a king? XD now, I know Gajeel is getting OOC, but you understand his situation, right? He calls him his angel because despite her cute appearance, for some reasons, she is in his eyes, right? Right? XD The thing of Gajeel going to give the last blow to the King came from a reference in the fight of Mirajane as Satan Soul and Fried; I think that's the Battle of Fairy Tail arc. Well, R&R! Thanks for reading!


	12. The Dragon's Happiness

Now the last main chapter of Tetsu Hon. All I can say, HONESTLY, that even though I neglected this project and it doesn't get much attention unlike in White Color, Gajeel and Levy are my favorite couple and still my fan girl spirit is still kicking for ideas. XD Maybe Natsu and Lucy are popular couple in FT than these two. But still, I appreciate the reviews, it made my day, it made me squeal and think about the next chapters instead of my thesis titles this year. XD I know some scenes here I made the characters a little OOC, but maybe because my fan girl spirit is on overdrive. Other reviewers, readers or same authors as me might notice I'm bad in grammar stuff. Yeah, I am and I don't want to make some excuses to that. DX Now, the last main chapter!

* * *

"M-Master?" Gajeel stunned kind of deaf in what he heard.

"Yeah… You are now the King of the Script Kingdom…"

"I… I don't understand…"

"You are the only eligible to be the King, since you beat the King down to a pulp…" he laughs. "And you are married to Levy, remember?"

Levy… He heard her name again. That name… used to give him happiness.

But now, why he felt guilt and remorse?

"Is she…" he can't say it. He can't dare say it. He believes in miracles before, when he first met her, she is the one who gave a chance for him to change and live his life to the fullest. She is the one who gave happiness and contentment to his heart.

"I don't want to be the King… Without my Queen…"

But he picked her scent. He smelled it many times for confirmation.

("I have to get out of here…")

Makarov guarded the door.

"I know what you're thinking, Gajeel… But you must not restrain your body too much…"

Gajeel threw himself in the window. Makarov just stared at the escaping Gajeel.

("Why do I have children like him?")

* * *

The source of the scent is Levy's sanctuary, the library, the holy ground for bookworms.

("Why her scent is there?") Gajeel is asking himself as he pushes the library door.

An angel… appeared to him. An angel is reading on her favorite shelf, the horror section.

He gets closer to her.

The angel is shocked, and then smiles at him. The most beautiful smile he's ever seen.

She runs to him but she gets weakened and falls, with all of his might, he catches her. He felt her warm touch, her scent of lavender and parchment, her heartbeat.

"Gajeel! You escaped? You're supposed to rest there!" Levy gave the pout look, as she looked like the S-Class Trials Arc.

So adorable.

He just embraced her. He tries to stop his tears, he need to keep his pride. But he couldn't, not in front of her.

They are like children, for the reason of Levy that her appearance, but to Gajeel, it's the first time he showed his tears to her, like a crying child who keeps all of his pain so the other children will not tease or laugh at him. Levy just cheers him up.

"Kings don't cry, you know," she giggles.

"I'm… Sorry," Gajeel sniffs.

"I'm sorry… too." the parted a little and she smiles cutely again.

"I don't want to lose you again… I know Master Polyushka will scold me for disturbing her to cure you… It's my last resort," he hugs her tighter, then… "Now, don't lie to me, you should be resting, I feel your scent is weak,"

He carries her up, bridal style. He felt a little pain.

"Ga… Gajeel… I can walk," shyly said. "Let's both rest, or else the Masters will get mad at us,"

Gajeel smirks. "I didn't carry you like this at our wedding, I really wanted to do this," Levy blushed.

* * *

Master Makarov sighed.

"They are the most reckless couple I've ever encountered,"

Mirajane smiled while wiping some mugs.

"Master, they love each other…"

"They still need to recover…"

"That's why they took a vacation… Or a honeymoon… As King and Queen Redfox…" Mirajane smiles in delight. The other guild mates felt that Mirajane planned something.

* * *

OMAKE

In a peaceful country (Like Japan), Gajeel and Levy have arrived.

Levy relaxed herself in the bed after the long trip.

"Where are you planning to go first?" Gajeel asked while dropping the bags down.

Levy yawns.

"I prefer to rest for a while before going out…" Gajeel just nods and froze as he opens their bags.

"What's wrong Gajeel?"

"That… That bar maid!"

Levy is curious.

"What about Mira-san?"

"She changed our clothes!"

They saw that the clothes are different. It's full of costumes. (Like cosplay)

Levy took out the iron underwear and became very red like a tomato. They saw a school uniform, some yukata and kimono, Japanese PE clothes, goddess clothes, neko costumes…

Gajeel got stunned, imagining Levy wearing those, gives him nosebleeds (He might have anemia soon XD).

That night, Levy has no choice but to wear the yukata while sleeping, it's a little comfortable and warm, but worst of all, is she is wearing the iron underwear. (Desperate times calls for desperate measures)

Gajeel is blushing hard, he cannot resist any longer.

Then, it happened.

"Kya! Gajeel!"

"Gihihi…"

* * *

XD - Only expression

I thank all of the reviewers and readers that this story came out good, especially in the omake (Fan girl grin and squeal) I know readers here have wide imagination (Mimicking SpongeBob) in the sentence "Then, it happened." XD I don't know how to make a lemon chapter DX and maybe it's better to leave this way but if you people insist, I might take consideration. XD Well, R&R! Thank you so much!


	13. The Silver Dragon and The Blue Love Bird

Sorry for the long wait! The last chapter of Tetsu Hon! Thank you so much for reading this fan fiction!

* * *

"Hey, Levy, I'm going on a 2 month mission,"

"That long? But… Will you catch up in our anniversary?" Levy got a little sad.

"Yeah…" he smiles and walks to the door.

Levy is waving at him but he continues to walk.

Ever since they started to live in a little home, Gajeel is working his butt off for his 'family's' future.

Levy prepares two dishes that night. Oh, it's only her; she sighed and put another plate back.

She is very lonely; he's been doing that for three months. Adding two, it's five months.

Levy coughs and shivers. She went to her cold bed, staring at the bed space where Gajeel is before.

* * *

After two months, Gajeel arrives. Levy is very happy to see him. He hugs her tight.

"Levy, Master gave me a mission for tomorrow. It is an emergency,"

"But what about our-?"

"I'll return after finishing this alright?"

That night, he came 2 am in the morning. He saw a lot of food and a big cake preparing for him.

He missed it. Damn it.

He peeked into the bed and he sense she is crying.

"Levy…"

She covers herself in her blanky. Gajeel just slept on the couch.

He barely stays at home because of the piles of mission he is taking.

He is earning a lot of money to give the best birthday gift to her.

Travel the countries she likes.

* * *

Gajeel wants to celebrate his birthday with Levy after this last mission, to find the lost dream catcher.

His client, a shaman, approached him.

"Thank you for finding the sacred dream catcher," the old shaman smiles. "Here is the payment," she gave a pouch of money.

At last, his mission is done.

"Young man, you're a dragon, correct?" she asked.

"Uhm… I have the power of a dragon… But I seemed a human,"

"Oh, I see… But your animal spirit is a dragon…"

Gajeel is confused. The shaman smiles.

"Humans have animal spirit that matches to their personalities,"

"Dragons are industrious, loyal, strong, independent and protective to its family," she wanders around the room. "Your wife… is the opposite of you,"

"She has the spirit of the bird… A love bird, specifically," Well, Levy likes birds.

"Birds want to be free, to be loved and not to leave them alone. If they do… They will get weak, sick and perish. If you separate a pair of love birds, they both die."

Serious atmosphere surrounded them. But the old lady giggles. "Well, I think it's time for you to go home,"

* * *

"Levy-chan, I think you should go to the doctor… You're very pale," Lucy is very worried to her best friend.

"I'm alright, Lu-chan," she gave a weak smile.

"Levy-chan, you've been sick for three months… Then, you requested me not to tell Gajeel everything… Why?"

"I don't want him to get worried… I want to be stronger for him… I don't want to be weak…"

* * *

Gajeel hurriedly went home. He saw the whole Fairy Tail outside, raining pouring on their umbrellas, all of them are crying.

Something has gone really bad.

He ran upstairs, saw Levy on her bed. Blue flowers surround her. The Fairy angel, the leader of Shadow Gear, Levy McGarden, died from sickness.

He lost her for the 2nd time and he didn't get able to save her this time.

His whole body is shaking, trembling as he holds her face.

She's very cold. Colder than his footsteps leaving her in his every mission.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… My Levy… But why did you do this? We're supposed to celebrate your and my birthday together!" he showed their passports and a lot of vacation brochures of other countries.

"We're supposed to travel together!" he sobs, it's the first time he is emotional. The expressionless Levy didn't respond.

It's all over.

He stayed there for days as Levy slowly disappears.

* * *

He saw a blue bird, staring at the window. It looks at a tree with a lot of birds. The spot where Levy enjoys staying.

The bird's feathers had little curls.

It's her animal spirit.

Gajeel stares at the bird.

"You want to be free, Levy?" he smiles. "I'll be sad if you're not here, but if this will make you happy…" he opens the window, "You want to be free… so fly,"

The blue bird flies along with the other birds.

"You're free," Gajeel's tears flow as he stares t his Levy happily playing with the other birds.

* * *

Gajeel made a bird shelter around that tree and a special birdhouse for Levy. He always buy bread and water for them.

But he still shows his selfish side, to other mates that want to hit his little angel. When a male bird tries, Gajeel covers him by his hands. Then, that bird pecks his hands.

He wants her to meddle with other birds but not too close.

The little blue bird rests on his shoulders for the first time when he takes care of her when she got sick because she was soaked in the rain. That's why he builds a bird shelter around the tree. It seemed that the blue bird starts to trust him again. It makes him guilty to the fact that what he did killed her. He regretted those. He sobers every night alone in their house while the little bird rests peacefully in her birdhouse. He stole her happiness and freedom, now she is happy.

In dragons, they tend to be possessive. He didn't know it affects her much.

* * *

Gajeel's birthday came. He gets up and stares at his beloved bird but he didn't see any streak of blue. He searched the whole shelter, but she is not there.

He saw a huge box at the door. It has a Fairy Tail tag on it.

He opens it and it brings him shock.

It's Levy, it's really her. He chuckles and carries her up.

"Damn them, they didn't even make a bigger box for you, you will get cramped in there," he carefully put her in his arm and lays her on the bed. He smiles warmly and had tears of joy.

* * *

At Fairy Tail…

"Thank you for doing this, Madame," Makarov smiles. "I hope he's happy, you can state any payment,"

The old shaman smiles, "It's alright, he repaired my bird shelter even though it's not part of his mission because he mentioned his partner loves birds and based on her description, she looks like my lost granddaughter… Now, he learned how to take care of her, I'll give him a chance… He will have a clue what she feels in the extra gift I gave him,"

* * *

Gajeel shocked to see Levy's back, it has wings.

* * *

"Our sacred animal are birds so I hope he understand that he is the only one he can see that,"

* * *

He touched her wings, she squealed a little. How cute.

* * *

After two days, Levy woke up and saw the sleeping dragon embracing her. She tries to push him so he will let her go but he doesn't want to.

"I don't want to lose you," Gajeel murmured in his sleep. It made her blushed.

He woke up and saw Levy staring at him. That dream… It made him say fluffy things.

Instead…

"Morning, squirt,"

"Oh… Good morning…" he saw her wings a little down. Oh, crap… He made her sad again.

"Ah… Uhm… Want to travel?"

"Huh?" her curious face is very adorable.

"We had new passports and we can go travel in other countries…"

Her wings lift up. "Travel? Really?" she smiles. "But what about the birds? No one will take care of them,"

"Juvia will handle them," he smiles, for the first time. "Well, it's a very late anniversary gift for you," he hides his blush but Levy saw that.

She hugs him. "Thank you, let's go travel!" she grins.

* * *

Okay… Well, I plan to expand this story but on a new fan fiction, where Levy and Gajeel have their travels in different countries. XD Still on creative process but my hands are full since school is back DX Thanks for reading!


End file.
